Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure
by mkeeg91
Summary: I promised another Pokémon adventure and here it is. Full description inside. This time I'll actually go further than choosing their first Pokemon. Promise! Rated T for future possible cursing. As of now the first chapters are K mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure**

Chapter 1

* * *

I promised another Pokémon adventure and here it is. Sorry it's a day late. I had planned to only post three chapters, but Chapter 3 ends rather abruptly as you'll see and I felt bad about ending there. So I wrote Chapter 4 as well.

We all know how poor Ash woke up late on the day of his Pokémon choosing. Gary gets Squirtle and the other two starter Pokémon were taken as well. In this story, it isn't Ash or Gary, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same. In this one, the other two trainers who take the other two starter Pokémon will be the more concentrated on characters. Both should be well recognized I hope. They will be friend/rivals and maybe more later?

Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me. The first segment is mostly from The Half-Blood Prince. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Ron eagerly gulped down the antidote noisily.

Harry and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal then?" asked Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled as Harry turned to his professor and added, "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it m'boy, don't mention it!" said Slughorn as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair looking devastated.

"Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, wine, one last bottle of this oak-matured mead… hmm… meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas…. Ah well…" he shrugged. "He can't miss what he never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love…"

He chortled again and Harry joined him. This was the first time Harry had found himself alone with Slughorn since his disastrous first attempt to extract the true memory form him. Perhaps if they got through enough of the oak-matured mead…

"There we are now, lads. A very happy birthday, Ralph…" said Slughorn only to subtley corrected by Harry, "Ron…"

Slughorn didn't miss a beat as he say, "Right, Ron. Of course it's Ron."

Ron smiled slightly that the professor was saying Happy Birthday to him, so he missed it when Harry took a large sip of the mead and swallowed it.

Ron was about to drink as well, when he noticed Harry's eyes pop open. Slughorn didn't seem to notice until Harry dropped the glass, which shattered, as he grabbed at his throat.

Harry half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth, and his eyes continued to budge from their sockets.

Ron freaked out and grabbed the Professor's arm and shouted, "Professor! Do something!"

Slughorn was paralyzed with shock and didn't respond. Harry twitched and choked: his skin turning blue.

"But… what… how…" spluttered Professor Slughorn.

Harry knew that he was dying. He couldn't breathe and his throat was continuing to swell inward onto itself cutting off his air supply.

He vaguely heard Ron yelling that he was going to run for Madam Pomfrey before Harry's eyes closed and all he could see was black. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Super-short start to my next Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover.

In case you didn't understand, yes Harry did just die from the poisoned mead from the 6th book. I don't think Ron would have remembered the Bezoar and Slughorn was freaking out too much. I assume seeing the Golden Boy dying would freak him out even more.

Now off to part 2. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure**

Chapter 2

* * *

I promised another Pokémon adventure and here it is. We all know how poor Ash woke up late on the day of his Pokémon choosing. Gary gets Squirtle and the other two starter Pokémon were taken as well. In this story, it isn't Ash or Gary, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same. In this one, the other two trainers who take the other two starter Pokémon will be the more concentrated on characters. Both should be well recognized I hope. They will be friend/rivals and maybe more later?

Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and realized he was sitting in a waiting room similar to one in a doctor's office. Looking around, he saw an older gentleman sitting in another chair and a man sitting in another… with a knife sticking out of his chest.

Harry had to close his eyes and open them again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pinched himself for good measure, but no. The man was still there. So was the knife.

"Potter, Harry?" called a name from a door he hadn't noticed before. Not that he could be blamed with the rather distracting scene he woke up to. Looking at the man once again, he walked up to the door and saw an older woman smiling at him.

He smiled back and she said, "Follow me Mr. Potter. You are in room 22-A. Sherry is waiting for you inside. Have a nice Death Day!"

She walked off before Harry heard what she had said. As he turned around to ask her, he noticed the hallway was empty. Shaking his head he knocked on the door and then entered when beckoned by a voice from behind it.

Opening to the door, he saw a modest office room with a desk in the center. In front of the desk was a chair and behind the desk another chair. The chair on his side of the office was empty, but on the other side sat a rather attractive young woman, no older than twenty-five by her appearance.

She had blonde hair tied up in a bun on her head and light, blue eyes that seemed to shine with an otherworldly light. She directed him to sit and as he did so she sighed.

Harry noticed she looked sad for a moment before she schooled her features and looked him in the eye.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. I was hoping I wouldn't see you for another hundred years or so. My name is Sherry and I am your Reaper."

Harry's eyes opened even wider as he realized what she was implying. "Wait a minute! You mean I'm… dead?" he stuttered.

Sherry nodded her head and said sadly, "Drinking poisoned mead will do that to you without the proper counters ingested within a certain amount of time."

Harry hung his head sad at the turn of events. He was starting to remember: Ron, the love potion, Professor Slughorn, the mead, not being able to breathe, taking his last breathe.

A tear slipped down his cheek before he could hide it and he felt a thumb catch and rub it away. Looking up, he saw that somehow Sherry had moved to sit on the front her desk without his noticing.

Realizing he was not taking his sudden death very well, Sherry stood up, and upon pulling Harry up, pulled him into a strong hug. Harry clung on to the woman seeking her comfort. Somehow he felt like he could trust her, so he did so willingly letting tears fall for the first time in a long time.

After a few minutes, Sherry stepped back at his insistence. She sat back down on her desk as he retook his chair.

Wiping a tear from his cheek, he asked, "So what now? Do I move on to the afterlife?"

Sherry looked him in the eye for a moment before answering. "That is up to you." At his questioning gaze she continued. "You have two choices, Harry. One, you can pass on. The other, you can be reborn again."

Harry looked up suddenly happy, but Sherry quickly spoke up, "This won't allow you to live in your old world Harry. I'm sorry, but you used up both of your chances."

"Used up my chances? I don't remember dying before…" Harry looked confused and tried to think back to a past experience meeting Sherry.

She shook her head and said, "You wouldn't remember them. Each time you've been sent back, it was without your memories of your death. They had been altered both times. In second year, the Basilisk venom killed you and in fourth year you died in the graveyard. When you tried to hide from Voldemort, one of his followers thought you were escaping and hit you with the Avada Kedavra curse. The poisoning was was your third death."

Harry nodded, completely shocked. It took him a few minutes before he could speak again. "So now I'll lose my memories again." Remembering what she had said before, he asked, "Wait. I cannot live in my old world? Then where will I live?"

Sherry turned to her computer and upon looking at him said, "It is an alternate reality. It is similar to your own, but also has many changes. There landscape is quite different as are the creatures that live there. On the other hand, you may meet people you've met before, not that you'll remember this fact when you meet them in your past life. Your connection to them will be different in the new world. Not that you'll remember. For this to work, I have to send you back at the age of eleven. Before you learned of magic in your old life. Magic like yours does not exist in this world."

Harry looked resolute as he said, "How will I learn about this new world?"

Sherry smiled realizing Harry was starting to cope with the situation. 'Good. That means it's almost time for him to go,' she thought. "Bits and pieces will be implanted into your memory to help you get started, but the rest will be up to you. Good luck, Mr. Potter."

With that, the room started to get fuzzy. As Harry tried to thank her, he realized he couldn't speak. Then everything turned black and he could remember no more.

* * *

End Chapter 2. I've used the commonly used theme of Harry meeting his death and having died in the past, but I wanted a death who was kind to him unlike most I read who chew him out for doing something he doesn't remember doing (dying more than once). Next stop. Kanto Region!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure**

Chapter 3

* * *

I promised another Pokémon adventure and here it is. We all know how poor Ash woke up late on the day of his Pokémon choosing. Gary gets Squirtle and the other two starter Pokémon were taken as well. In this story, it isn't Ash or Gary, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same. In this one, the other two trainers who take the other two starter Pokémon will be the more concentrated on characters. Both should be well recognized I hope. They will be friend/rivals and maybe more later?

Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and moaned. It felt like he had slept for ages and his body felt stiff. Opening his eyes, he jerked up remembering the day!

'Today is the day I get my first Pokémon!' he thought excitedly. Harry Potter and his family had moved to Pallet Town three years ago when his father was asked to be a Gym Leader for an old family friend, Blaine. His father agreed, with them both being quite fond of Fire-Type Pokémon, and Harry couldn't have been more proud of his dad.

"James Potter, the Fire Gym Leader. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" his dad had asked that first day. Sirius Black, his Godfather had laughed and agreed. Harry's mom, Lily Potter, had just shaken her head smiling at her silly husband.

Sirius was fond of Grass-Type Pokémon and Harry's mom was more of a Water-Pokémon trainer. Back during their adventures, Lily and James' opposite personalities caused them to clash often with the two of them as big rivals. Their other friend, Remus Lupin a Psychic-Type trainer had to mediate often.

Their trainer days were mostly over, but all four still had at least some of their old Pokémon. James still kept five being a Gym Leader. Sirius and Remus had three each, and Lily had two.

Now it was Harry's turn. He couldn't wait! Running down the stairs, he shouted goodbye to his mom and that he would be back after getting his Pokémon, he ran out the door.

He saw a girl running ahead of him from another house and shouted out, "Wait up, Hermione!"

Hermione Granger, the young girl with bushy, brown curls, stopped and turned around long enough to shout, "Hurry up, Harry! We have to get there first," before turning back around.

Harry had met Hermione three years before and the two were instant friends. They did pretty much everything together, so it was assumed that they would begin their adventure together. The local twins, Fred and George Weasley had a bet on when they'd start dating, get engaged, get married, have their first children, how many children, and the list went on. Not that Harry or Hermione knew, but even James and Sirius had put money down on some of the bets to Lily's annoyance.

Hermione had kept running, but Harry was in better shape, so by the time she arrived at the lab, Harry had caught up with her. They arrived at the same time, slightly out of breath, but neither of them cared. They were too excited and ran up to the front of the lab.

A minute later, they heard the door open. Hoping it was their friend, they were slightly disappointed to see it was Draco Malfoy. While Harry and Draco were neutral towards each other, Draco and Hermione were not so fond of each other. The reason for this was a little complex.

Draco was what some called a Pureblood. That meant both of his parents had been Pokémon trainers. And both of their parents as well. If fact, to gain the title of Pureblood, the person had to be able to trace back no less than five generations of Pokémon trainers.

Harry himself was a Halfblood because on his mom's side of the family, she was the first trainer in over three generations.

Hermione was what most people called a Firstblood, though some used a slightly dirtier term (Mudblood). This meant that neither side of her family had trainers dating back five generations. In many cases, the Firstblood was the first trainer in his or her family. For Hermione's case, her parents were dentists. Her dad worked with people and her mom with Pokémon. Because her parents didn't train Pokémon, those same Purebloods referred to them derogatorily as Squibs.

Harry personally felt this categorization of trainers was a waste of time. The only way to tell how good a trainer was should be on talent and their Pokémon partners.

Nodding to Draco who had joined them, Harry looked towards the door hoping his other friend would hurry up. Ron Weasley was the same age as the other three youth and would be starting his Pokémon journey at the same time as the rest of them. If he would ever arrive to get his starter Pokémon!

Just then, a door in the back of the lab opened up and Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room. Professor Dumbledore was the head Pokémon researcher in the Kanto Region and was respected by all trainers. He would also be the person to give Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco their first Pokémon and Harry was happy to see him.

To his left, he noticed Hermione's eyes light up happily seeing the older Professor. Professor Dumbledore was actually her grandfather on her mother's side. Although he had been a trainer in his youth, he had spent the last fifty or so years researching Pokémon.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" drawled a voice from Harry's right. Harry rolled his eyes at his impatient as always cousin. Draco could never just stand around doing nothing. Though honestly, Harry respected that about his cousin. Not that he'd ever tell the arrogant boy.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he pulled out a pocket watch and upon seeing the time, he sighed slightly. "Well, it is ten o'clock, which means it is finally time for you all to begin your journey."

The three all looked excited. They were so excited that even Hermione and Draco smiled at each other for the first time ever without actually realizing it.

Harry though looked around and asked, "But what about Ron? We can't start without him?"

Draco rolled his eyes and responded, "Oh please, Cousin. I still don't know why you like him. He's so annoying. Besides, he's late. We shouldn't lose out just because he probably slept in again."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, but said, "Young Mr. Malfoy is correct, Harry. Although I would have said it differently myself."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders, unrepentant.

The Professor continued. "You all should not be held accountable just because young Mr. Weasley is late. Do not fret, when he arrives, he will still have a Pokémon."

Harry didn't look so sure, but he nodded all the same trusting the Professor. Professor Dumbledore smiled and turned towards a table that had four Poke balls on it.

"As you can see, there are four Poke balls on this table. One for each of you, but before you choose your Pokémon I have a slight request for you all." He looked slightly more serious than normal, which all three of them noticed. He continued, "As a researcher, I strive to learn everything I can about Pokémon. That is why I have created these."

He handed the three of them a small, red device, which had the word 'Pokédex' on the front of it.

"When you run across a new Pokémon, open up your Pokédex. It will provide you information on that Pokémon, while providing me information on a general idea of where different Pokémon live. We are currently trying to learn more about different environmental habits of different Pokémon."

When the three youth nodded their heads, Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "Wonderful! Now, I think Hermione can go first, then Mr. Draco, and finally you Harry," said the Professor.

They all nodded and Hermione stepped forward to choose her Pokémon. She examined the labels on the four. They were listed as Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Eevee. She knew that this decision would affect the rest of her Pokémon career. She took a deep breath and picked up one of the Poke balls.

Turning to the other two boys she smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Yes. I just went there. Don't worry, the next chapter is already written, so instead of killing me for leaving it like this, you can just hit the next chapter button. Hopefully you will all like the Pokémon I've chosen for each of the youth. Hopefully some similarities will be noticed from Pokémon canon and the Pokémon given to each of the youth.

Just warning that there will be humor and poor Ronald will bear the brunt of it in most cases. He is just so easy to mess with. Ron and Draco are rivals (as were Ash and Gary from Pokémon).

Also, what do you think about the Pureblood, Halfblood, Firstblood, and Squib transition from Harry Potter to Pokémon? Does it work for you? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure**

Chapter 4

* * *

I promised another chapter would be posted at the same time as Chapter 3 due to its abrupt ending. Hope you like which Pokémon I've paired with each trainer. Just like before, remember Ron and Draco have the rivalry. Harry and Draco respect each other as cousins. From Harry Potter canon, I've noticed Ron has the bigger problem with Draco than Harry seems to, so I'm just playing off that. I'm thinking Harry and Hermione will have a slight rivalry as they travel together.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Pokédex spoken entry"_

Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Hermione stepped forward to choose her Pokémon. She examined the labels on the four. They were listed as Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Eevee. She knew that this decision would affect the rest of her Pokémon career. She took a deep breath and picked up one of the Poke balls.

Turning to the other two boys she smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "Go ahead, Harry."

Draco and Harry both looked at her like she had lost her mind although Draco was the first to voice what both cousins were thinking.

"You really can't expect us to not be curious about which Pokémon you chose. Right, Granger?"

Hermione smiled smugly and threw her Pokémon as she called out, "I chose you, Bulbasaur!"

As she threw the Poke ball, it split open at the seam and a red flash of light came out of it. The light hit the ground and materialized as a small, green Pokémon.

The three youth gasped at the small Pokémon. Draco whipped out his Pokédex. It made a chime sound as a little blue light lit up. A metallic, female voice came out of the speaker: "_Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild."_

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the preteens and said, "Excellent choice, my dear. Will you be giving your Bulbasaur a nickname? Some trainers do."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "I read in Kanto, A History that the original Elite Four were named Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar and that the first ever Pokémon Champion was a man named Merlin. I'm think I'll name my Pokémon in their honor". Looking at the plant Pokémon she asked, "What do you think? How does Helgon sound? A more masculine form of Helga the Grass-Type Trainer."

The Bulbasaur seemed to contemplating the name before nodding. He answered, "Saur!" with what passed as a smile.

Hermione beamed happily as she hugged Bulbasaur. He didn't seem to like that too much, but both Harry and Draco could tell, as they snickered at his fate, that the Pokémon seemed to be willing to bear it for his trainer.

Dumbledore nodded, happy to see his granddaughter was bonding so well to her first Pokémon companion.

Even Draco looked impressed at how well Granger had bonded with her Pokémon. Until he quickly schooled his features hoping no one saw his momentary lapse of control. He then quickly stepped up and said, "Great, great. Now it's my turn."

He compared the Pokémon before grabbing one. He tossed the ball and said, "Go Squirtle!" Once again upon release, the Poke ball split and a red light came out. In its place was a small, blue Pokémon. This time Hermione pulled out her Pokédex first. With a similar chime and blue light, the voice began to speak: _"Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."_

Draco looked on proudly before saying to Harry, "Alright Cousin. Your turn."

Harry nodded and walked up to the last two Poke balls. While both were good choices, he knew immediately which of the two he wanted. He grabbed that Poke ball.

Turning to his friend and cousin, he threw the Poke ball and called out, "Let's do this, Charmander!" With a similar flash of light, Charmander was released. Hermione aimed her Pokédex and it said: _"Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."_

Draco smirked and said, "Knew it." Hermione just smiled at her best friend and ran up to give him a hug. The two started jumping around happily. Draco even patted Harry's shoulder as they took shook hands. Draco only nodded to Hermione, but she understood and nodded back with a small smile.

Professor Dumbledore observed all of this and smiling said, "Excellent! Most excellent you three. Your Pokémon seem to like you. That is always a good thing. Do everything you can to continue growing your relationship with your Pokémon."

Harry looked at the last Pokémon. "Is that for Ron, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and picked up the last Poke ball and tossed it. After the red light hit the ground, it formed into a small, brown Pokémon. Hermione opened her Pokédex again and the voice said: _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon."_

Upon returning the Pokémon to its Poke ball, the Professor set it back on the table. Turning to the three, he smiled and said, "I believe you will all go far. May I ask you all your next intentions?"

Harry and Hermione quickly looked at each other questioningly and seemed to come to some sort of agreement. With a nod from Harry, Hermione answered her grandfather. "Harry and I are going home for a bit. Say goodbye to our parents. We'll then meet up at the edge of the woods and start out journey. Together!"

Harry nodded and added, "We've talked about this before. Hermione's main goal is to try and catch every single Pokémon in the Kanto Region. My goal is to one day become a Gym Leader like my dad. That means I'll have to train hard and be able to best every member of the Gym Leader League. Maybe I'll even go on to face the Elite Four one day."

Hermione agreed saying, "While the idea of Gym battles intrigues me, I'd rather study Pokémon like you, grandpa. Catching them all will help me do so."

The three looked at Draco who answered the unasked question. "I plan on making a strong team of respectable Pokémon. If I fight Gym Leaders along the way, so be it. I won't be like my father, you can count on that!"

The others nodded encouragingly understanding that Draco's father was a rough subject for the preteen. His father had run off soon after he was born. They didn't know where he was and the only time any of them had seen him was in a picture in the Malfoy house. It was of Narcissa, Lucius, and a two-month-old Draco. It was taken only three days before the man left.

Professor Dumbledore realized everyone needed to be cheered up on this happy day, so he clapped his hands and said, "Excellent goals, all of you. I would think your parents would like to see you one last time before you leave. Good luck all of you!"

With scattered goodbyes, the three left for their own homes. Professor Dumbledore smiled and then turned to the empty table. Frowning he thought, 'Strange. I thought I'd left something on it moments ago. Oh well, probably my imagination.'

A shadowy figure was watching the three from the bushes. A new Poke ball was strapped to the figure's belt.

* * *

And that's a wrap for Chapter four. What do you think of the Pokémon choices for each preteen? I gave Draco Squirtle like Gary has in Anime. Harry got Charmander just like his father (expect Snape to sneer and comment about being just like his father in the future). Hermione I wasn't sure which would have been best for her in general, but felt that Bulbasaur was a good choice anyways.

Eevee was stolen! Who stole it? Honestly, I don't know yet. Hermione and Harry will run into him/her again. I'm trying to find someone least expected, but they won't find out the person's identity for a while yet. And don't forget about poor Ron. He'll make his first appearance early in the next chapter.

Edit: A poll is up about the identity of the mystery thief. Please vote!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Kanto Adventure**

Chapter 5

* * *

Well, I was given the day off from work today (first day where I haven't been in class or work in at least three months) so I'm using my time productively to catch up on homework… or maybe not. But fanfiction catch-up is pretty important too, right?

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Pokédex spoken entry"_

Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

With scattered goodbyes, the three left for their own homes. Professor Dumbledore smiled and then turned to the empty table. Frowning he thought, 'Strange. I thought I'd left something on it moments ago. Oh well, probably my imagination.'

A shadowy figure was watching the three from the bushes. A new Poke ball was strapped to the figure's belt.

* * *

Ron jumped up out of bed. Or at least, he tried to. During the night his covers had gotten tangled around him, so in an effort to get up, he fell on the ground with an "oof"!

Looking at the clock by his bed, he remembered it wasn't working because he hadn't changed the batteries since it last died. And that was two weeks ago. And then, it struck him. 'Today's the day we get our Pokémon! I can't wait! I'm gonna get the strongest one and then I'll beat the Elite Four and become the Pokémon Champion!' he thought as he ran down the stairs.

Down in the kitchen were his mom, Molly Weasley, and his little sister, Ginny. Ginny would be starting her adventure next year. His mom had been a trainer in her youth, but now a days she kept the large Weasley family well fed and taken care of. Her Mr. Mime was a big help.

Grabbing a couple of loaves of bread with jam on them, he ran out the door. In his pajamas. They were bright orange and had different people's smiling faces scattered on them. They were the Chudley Cannons Pokémon Team members. Kanto Region had six teams of Pokémon trainers. Well really, they were more like clubs of trainers who competed professionally against each other and against teams from other regions. The Kanto teams were, Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere United, Tutshill Tornadoes, Appleby Arrows, Wimbourne Wasps, and his favorite, Chudley Cannons.

Even though Ron said his main goal was to become Champion, only he knew (or so he thought) that his ultimate goal was to join the Chudley Cannons and lead them to their first victory in almost one hundred years. He knew their luck was just around the corner with his name written on it.

Running down the straight, he barely realized Harry, Hermione, and that ferret Malfoy were running in the opposite direction as him. He waved not thinking much about it. 'They probably forgot something at home,' he thought was a smirk.

Running inside the lab, he saw Professor Dumbledore in the back of the room, so he doubled his speed. He came to a crashing halt into a table, which had been put in his way before yelling out, "I'm here Professor! I can't wait to get my super strong Pokémon!"

Professor Dumbledore looked from Ron to the empty table and then back at Ron. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Didn't you already get you Pokémon with the rest of your friends? I had four, but they've all be taken."

Ron looked shocked and then yelled, "I bet Malfoy took it! That slimy snake!" Turning to the Professor he practically begged, "Please Professor! I need a Pokémon to become the Pokémon Champion!"

Dumbledore felt a headache coming, so he quickly grabbed one of his extra Pokémon and tossed the ball to Ron. "Here, Mr. Weasley. We've had some trouble with this little guy, but I think he'll be perfect for you."

Ron jumped up happy and threw the Poke ball. He called out, "Yeah! Attack… uh, whoever you are!" With a flash of red light, a small, yellow Pokémon came out.

Ron looked at it in shock. 'This was supposed to be his all powerful Pokémon?' Looking for the Professor, he noticed that he was all alone.

Shrugging he looked at the Pokémon and said, "Oh well. Maybe he just looks weak. Hi! I'm Ron Weasley, your new master. We're gonna be the best and I'm gonna become the Pokémon Champion!"

The Pokémon seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. Sparks began to form over the Pokémon and he shouted, "Pikachu!" as he shocked the stupid human in front of him.

Ron screamed out as his Pokémon shocked him. Lying on the ground with smoke rising from his hair, Ron coughed and then threw his Poke ball at the Pokémon hoping to put it away. To his shock, the Pikachu used its tail to swat the ball away. Right into Ron's face!

The Pikachu stared defiantly at Ron. Ron raised his hands up and shouted, "Fine! Don't go in the stupid Poke ball! Let's go! I won't become Pokémon Champion by just standing around."

The Pokémon just jumped up from behind him and landed on his shoulder. His tail came up and whacked the back of Ron's head, but when Ron looked accusingly at the Pokémon he just pretended like he was looking around at everything with interest.

Ron ran out the front door in time to see Harry and Hermione meeting up at the edge of the woods. They then entered the woods beginning their journey.

Ron ran home to his mom and had to duck as heard a scream and was almost tackled by Ginny. Looking up, he saw Ginny hugging Pikachu and squealing excitedly. "Ron! You've got the cutest Pokémon ever!" said Ginny. Even Mrs. Weasley was looking at him like he was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

As for Pikachu? He was eating up all the attention! Ron sweat dropped at the sight and started to get angry. Yelling at the Pikachu he shouted, "Why do you like them and not me?"

Pikachu looked sad, which Ginny noticed, so she jumped up and punched her brother in the nose. "Shut up, you prat! Don't be mean to Pikachu!"

Ron looked over at the Pikachu in his mom's arms. The little Pokémon was sticking his tongue out at him! Ron screamed in frustration and ran up the stairs to change and pack his bag. He hadn't done so yet even though Hermione had been nagging at him to pack for the last two weeks. "Plan ahead Ronald." "Why can't you be more like Harry, Ronald? He packed weeks ago." Why couldn't the know-it-all just leave him and his best mate Harry alone? Ron had no idea what his best mate saw in the girl.

It took him a few hours, but he was finally packed. He had two potions, Pikachu's Poke ball, lots of food, a wireless radio always on the Pokémon Club Battle Station, and some extra underwear. He was ready to go!

Running downstairs, he quickly sad goodbye to his mom, grabbed Pikachu, and was out the door. Up ahead, he saw Malfoy standing next to a limo. Ron, already angry shouted, "Hey Malfoy! Are you too good for the rest of us you can't even walk from town to town?"

The blonde boy heard Ron call out to him. As he turned around, he caught sight of the strange Pokémon on Ron's shoulder. He pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon. _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks."_

Nodding he called out, "Hey Weasley. I'm going to prove how strong my Pokémon is. Mine is a Water-Type, which is weak against your Electric-Type, but I bet I'll still win."

Ron smirked and said, "You're on, Malfoy! Attack Pikachu!"

Said Pokémon just stared at Ron in annoyance. "Pika!" He jumped off of Ron's shoulder and ran ahead. Malfoy smirked and said, "Go, Squirtle!"

Ron stared at the Pokémon and laughed. "You have a walking turtle? Ha, Malfoy you are a loser!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow and said, "Turtle or not, Squirtle will become a powerful Pokémon. You on the other hand, have a Mouse-Type. Typical of a Weasley."

Ron growled in his throat and yelled out, "Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

His Pokémon looked at him like he was insane since he couldn't even use that attack yet. Instead it charged up a Thunder Shock. Draco shook his head and cried out, "Squirtle! Dodge his attack and use Tackle!"

His Squirtle nodded and started running forward. Just as the Pikachu was about to release his attack, he realized too late the enemy Squirtle was practically on top of him! Releasing his attack prematurely, it missed the charging Pokémon.

Squirtle easily dodged the attack and tackled himself into his enemy's stomach. With an "oof", Pikachu flew back into Ron, who fell over as well. Looking down, Ron realized his Pikachu had fainted.

Ron jumped up and yelled, "I know you cheated, Malfoy! There is no way a strong Pokémon like mine would have fainted that easily!"

Draco sneered and answered, "If you had read up on The Standard Book of Pokémon, you would know a Pokémon is only as good as its connection to its Trainer. Considering yours doesn't even seem to respect you, never mind like you… even you can connect the dots, Weasley."

Ron just shouted back, "Yeah? Well guess what. I am going to become the Pokémon Champion and then I'll be the one to get the last laugh!"

He then ran off towards the trees to begin his Pokémon Adventure. Draco shook his head and walked back to the limo. Inside was his mother. He said goodbye to her and watched the limo drive off. He then walked into the woods and began his adventure as well.

* * *

And there is the end of Part 5. Part 6 will be from Harry's perspective from after leaving Professor Dumbledore till entering the woods and beginning his journey with Hermione.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
